Red Is Her Colour
by urumi06
Summary: Bella Cullen est un vampire très excitée sexuellement et qui s’ennuie. Edward a dû s’éloigner un petit moment pour reprendre contact avec de vieux amis à l’étranger. Donc quand son besoin devient trop important, elle demande à Jasper et Emmett de l'aider.


**Traduction**

Titre: _**Red Is Her Colour**_

Auteur: **perfectsmuttyvampire**

Traductrice: **urumi06**

RATING: Mature

PAIRINGS: Emmett/Bella/Jasper

WARNING: Threesome

Disclaimer: Ces personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les manipuler pour satisfaire mon imagination tordue. (Note de l'auteur mais est également valable pour moi ^^)

Note de la traductrice : Hey ! Salut ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un nouveau tour… (hé oui, je connais mes classiques ^^)(Pokémon, pour ceux qui n'avait pas reconnu !) Donc voici le one-shot dont je vous avais parlé la dernière fois. Et bien comme vous l'aurez deviné, la surprise est : EMMETT !!! OUAIIIS !!! Donc un lemon entre Jasper, Bella et Emmett. C'est cool, non ? Moi, je trouve ça super, parce que je kiffe grave Emmett aussi (enfin pas autant que Jasper mais quand même pas mal ^^). Je sais que beaucoup de gens détestent les lemon entre Bella et Emmett mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, Emmett est trop canon ^^ et voilà je vous en traduit une quand même et j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. En tout cas, j'ai adoré quand je l'ai lu, je trouve que c'est un super threesome, très original, de perfectsmuttyvampire (auteur de fanfics que j'adore !!!^^). Ce one-shot est un peu plus long que le dernier ce qui devrait plaire à plusieurs personnes.

Réponse aux reviews : Donc d'abord, un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un message et je vous écrit un petit message personnalisé :

caro30 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu as été la première à m'écrire dans l'heure qui a suivi la parution de mon one shot et ça m'a fait super plaisir donc un grand merci et je suis contente que ça t'es plu.

Sonli : la seconde à m'avoir reviewé très peu de temps après que j'ai posté One Night, merci beaucoup, j'était trop contente. Au fait quand je dit que j'adore Jasper, j'entend par là que j'adore aussi l'acteur (c'est évident !^^). J'espère que ce one-shot te plaira. Et merci de m'avoir rajouté dans tes Author Alert

Ellea Rose Cullen : contente que le one-shot t'aie plu, le plaisir était pour moi ^^. Et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes Story Alert

misiri-addict : oui en effet, la fin est triste, pourtant à l'origine elle était encore plus triste donc ma version est plus encourageante que l'original (sans me vanter). Biz

Toujours dans les Nuages : un grand merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, j'étais dans le même état que toi lorsque je l'ai traduite. Et un grand merci pour ton « WWhaou » ça fait plaisir à voir.

aline1320 : ravie de t'avoir converti au Jella !!!^^ Au passage, je tiens à vous préciser que j'adore le couple d'Edward et de Bella dans le roman, mais c'est juste que je préfère lire des lemon entre Bella et Jasper. Je trouve que c'est très spécial entre eux.

jenny : merci d'avoir apprécié mais pour l'instant je manque de temps et d'imagination pour écrire une suite. Mais si l'auteur original continue j'essayerais de vous traduire l'histoire.

lapetitefeebleue : je suis enchantée que tu apprécie désormais Jasper ^^ mais de toute façon, comment peut-on faire pour lui résister ? Personnellement, je n'y parviens pas !^^ Merci aussi pour ton mot sur ma traduction, j'espère que tu apprécieras celle-ci aussi.

arcade : merci pour ton petit message, très agréable.

jinx : ravie que ça t'aie plu, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce one-shot

djjojeju : Enfin, un grand merci pour ta très longue review. Pour l'instant je ne me préoccupe pas de la longueur des fic mais je traduis surtout les one-shot qui me plaisent et/ou que je trouve original. Normalement ce one-shot répond à ta demande car il est plus long et plus lemon que le dernier. Et un grand, grand merci de m'avoir rajouté dans tes Favorite Author, Favorite Story, Story Alert et Author Alert : ça me fait super plaisir !!^^

Et merci aux autres qui m'ont ajouté dans leur Favorite Story et/ou Story Alert !!! Continuez de me reviewer sur One Night s'il vous plaît (pour ceux qui ne l'on toujours pas lu)!!!

Warning : Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette fic est très osée, et a été très difficile à traduire car je voulais pas que ça soit trop vulgaire mais je voulais pas dénaturé le texte original non plus donc j'ai fait comme j'ai pu... mais ne me blâmer pas si vous trouver l'histoire trop en dessous de la ceinture (en même temps c'est un lemon, donc en principe vous savez à quoi vous en tenir^^). (Et désolé pour cette intro très long^^)

Résumé : Bella Cullen est un vampire très excitée sexuellement mais qui s'ennuie beaucoup. Edward a dû s'éloigner un petit moment pour reprendre contact avec de vieux amis à l'étranger. Donc quand son besoin devient trop important, elle demande à Jasper et Emmett de l'aider.

(Changement de POV régulièrement)(Pas de Renesmée)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~*

* * *

JPOV

Putain, elle est sexy.

Non, elle est carrément bandante. Je ne pense pas qu'elle réalise à quel point elle est excitante dans ce mini short en jean coupé au ras des fesses et son petit haut rouge. Le rouge est indéniablement SA couleur. Elle ne peut pas être consciente de ce qu'elle me fait endurer. Tout ce que je peux ressentir est l'ennui qu'elle éprouve. Elle zappe avec lascivité sur les chaînes de la télévision, lentement, presque à vitesse humaine. Bella s'était révélée être très bonne lorsqu'elle jouait l'humaine. Depuis sa transformation, tout ce qu'elle faisait laissait penser qu'elle était très douée, excepté lorsqu'elle se déplaçait un peu trop rapidement, ou parlait un peu trop vite. Mais rien de mauvais. Même lorsqu'elle avait été un nouveau né elle avait toujours su garder le contrôle. Je m'étais sentis si faible et humilié lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et avait trouvée la force de résister à la soif si facilement, alors que moi, même après plus d'un siècle, je me faisais toujours violence.

Mais c'est différent à présent, et elle m'aide à me contrôler. « Calme-toi Jasper ! » me disait-t-elle lorsque mon envie de boire du sang humain l'emportait sur ma raison. Elle m'empêchait de m'aventurer dans la voie de la tentation, encore et encore, mais de temps en temps elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où j'irais et ne me retenait pas. Mais elle me rattrapait toujours lorsque je perdais le contrôle. Et j'apprenais. J'apprenais grâce à elle.

Enfin bref, Bella zappe toujours sur les chaînes de télévision. Elle s'arrête sur l'émission Miami Ink (show sexy sur l'art du tatouage). Elle aime cette émission. Les tatouages de ces humains partout sur leur corps. Elle regarde, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas entièrement concentrée. Elle est maussade, mais je ressens quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à identifier. C'est peut-être la présence d'Edward qui lui manque. Oui, probablement. Cette situation est irrespirable, je me lève et me dirige vers les escaliers, je vais voir si Emmett veut chasser. Peut-être que Bella viendra avec nous plus tard, ça la calmera sans doute. Elle et Emmett aiment se battre avec leur proie. J'aime traquer la mienne. Edward aime les charmer. Alice adore danser avec. Rosalie préfère s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Carlisle et Esmé font ce que leur nature exige sans enthousiasme, ils n'ont pas le choix. Bella réagit à peine bouger lorsque je sors. Mais je sens son regard me suivre quand je monte les escaliers.

« Emmett ! » braillais-je dans sa chambre. Il joue à des jeux vidéo. « J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici pendant un petit moment. Tu veux chasser ? »

« Toi, t'as vu la tenue de Bella, huh ? » Son sourire narquois est si grand qu'il pourrait touché ses oreilles. Super ! Toute la famille savait que je trouvais Bella très attirante. Bénie soit la famille ! Mais seul Emmett faisait des blagues salaces à propos de moi et Bella.

« Va te faire foutre Emmett...mais... hum oui, en effet, je l'ai vu. » dit-je à voix basse mais il m'avait parfaitement entendu, « Alors, s'il te plaît, viens, j'ai besoin de sortir là ! »

« Non, je n'irai pas chasser. Ce n'est pas la saison des ours, et il n'y a rien d'intéressant à chasser dans le coin, je ne vais pas courir jusqu'au Nord du Canada pour quelques loups. Donc, non. Je suis tout à fait heureux ici. » Je lâche un grognement. Puis une idée me traverse l'esprit.

« Très bien. Je ne partagerai pas Bella ! » Emmett sort de la chambre et descend les escaliers en un clin d'œil. Il avait compris plus vite que d'ordinaire. Il est le premier à arriver aux côtés de Bella pour tenter de la séduire avant moi. Le veinard. Je les rejoins en silence, j'entends ce qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille.

BPOV

« Hey bébé. » souffla Emmett au creux de mon oreille

« Va-t-en Emmett. Je ne vais pas baiser avec toi juste parce que t'en a marre de te branler ! » Même si j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de baiser maintenant. Si je pouvais baiser avec quelqu'un, se serait avec Jasper.

Oh Jasper, sa voix si sexy, ce superbe cul dans ce jean, et oh mon dieu ses muscles ! Sérieusement, sa voix est comme une caresse parcourant ma peau, me faisant frémir, éveillant les désirs que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre en dehors d'Edward. Et rien qu'à la pensée de me coller contre son sublime torse pendant qu'il me ferait l'amour me mettais dans tous mes états. Je fantasmais souvent sur Jasper, 'MAJOR fantasme' comme je le surnommais intérieurement, lorsque j'étais seule et qu'il n'y avait pas Edward. Comme maintenant. En effet, comme maintenant.

Putain ! Je marmonne une excuse et file dans ma chambre.

JPOV

HAH ! Prends ça Emmett !

Je la suis dans les escaliers, quittant Emmett assis sur le sofa, tout seul. Tel le pauvre type désespéré qu'il est. « LOSER ! » pensai-je silencieusement. « Elle est à moi. »

J'entrouvre la porte de sa chambre, elle est étendue sur son lit, yeux clos, écoutant de la musique. Un requiem. Mozart, si je ne me trompe pas. Elle est si désirable dans cette position.

« Je sais que tu es là, Jazz, arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jasper ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. »

« Hum…Pas vraiment. Mais je suppose que tu peux deviner ce qui ne va pas. » En effet, je le peux. Son désir sexuel me frappe aussi violemment qu'un bus à pleine vitesse. C'était l'émotion que je n'avais pas su identifier un peu plus tôt. Elle ouvre les yeux.

La noirceur de ceux-là m'étonne car elle avait chassée la veille. Et puis, je réalise ce dont elle a besoin.

« Viens ici Jasper. » Sa voix est lente et douce. Mon sourire s'étire lorsque je comprends pour quoi je suis là. « Et appelle Emmett. Je ne pense pas que un seul d'entre vous me suffira. » C'est la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais entendu de sa part.

« Emmett. » Je ne prends pas la peine de hurler qu'il est déjà sur le pas de la porte.

« Jasper. » dit Bella de sa voix lente et tendre pleine de sensualité. « Finissons-en. »

BPOV

Oh putain, j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un orgasme qui me fasse crier si fort, que tous les habitants de Forks puissent l'entendre. Et j'ai besoin qu'ils me baisent tous les deux si fort que j'en oublie mon propre nom. J'en ai besoin maintenant. Jasper avance vers moi, je ressens son regard sur tout mon corps. Je sens le lit s'affaisser lorsqu'il s'assoit au bout. Je m'approche nonchalamment vers lui, je caresse son dos du bout des doigt et j'embrasse son épaule et son cou, il sait que j'ai besoin de lui rapidement et intensément, puis il prend mon visage dans une de ses mains et m'embrasse. Oh mon dieu, son baiser est si bon, j'ai envie de lui, maintenant. Je sens Emmett nous rejoindre, son feulement dans mon oreille, il se positionne derrière moi, il pose ses mains sur mon mini short, je colle mon dos contre son torse et me frotte lentement contre son bas-ventre, gémissant désespérément pour plus de caresses. Il rie doucement à mon oreille.

« Tu es une vilaine petite perverse, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Dis-le ! Dit que tu es une vilaine petite garce ! »

Ohhhh. Baise. Moi.

JPOV

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, oh mon dieu, c'est si bon. Elle est assise sur le lit à mon côté tandis qu'elle caresse mon dos si doucement, mes mains effleurent son sublime corps, prenant ses seins dans mes mains, les caressant, les baisant, les pressant. Je remarque à peine que Emmett nous avait rejoint, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende murmurer à l'oreille de Bella.

« Tu es une vilaine petite perverse, n'est-ce pas Bella ? Dis-le ! Dit que tu es une vilaine petite garce ! » C'est terriblement excitant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la voix d'Emmett puisse être si excitante en parlant à Bella d'une manière aussi obscène. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres, elle répond à nos caresses de ses geignements pleins de désir et d'excitation, je sens mon jean devenir de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Oui... Je suis une petite garce, Emmett, une vilaine petite garce ! »

Mon dieu, elle est tellement canon.

« Bella... Tu nous veux ? Tu veux que je te baise ? Toi, si serrée et humide autour de mon sexe pendant que tu fais une fellation à Emmett ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Huh chéri ? »

« Oh mon dieu, Jasper... oui ... s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi, de ta queue, maintenant... » Je la serre contre moi un peu plus, comme l'avait fait Emmett un peu plus tôt, et puis il s'empare de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec fougue et appréciant ces gémissements contre sa bouche, elle apprécie également. Je la caresse à travers ce bout de tissu qui lui sert de jean et elle geint.

Elle gémit. Putain, c'est incroyablement sexy.

EmPOV

Nom de dieu, c'est super chaud. Qui aurait pensé que notre innocente petite Bella serait devenue une petite perverse après sa transformation en tant que vampire ? En ce moment, sa langue lutte avec la mienne, et je ne sais pas ce que Jazz lui fait mais, elle aime vraiment ça. Elle aime tellement ce qu'il lui fait qu'elle gémis longuement. Ce gémissement m'excite d'autant plus. Je croise le regard de Jasper et lui fait un clin d'œil. Il comprend le signal et déchire son mini short, le transformant en lambeaux au même moment où j'arrache son haut moulant. Elle arrête notre étreinte, et se tourne alors vers Jasper, elle l'embrasse tendrement et colle son dos contre mon torse. Puis s'écarte pour nous faire face, on la regarde entièrement, elle ne porte plus qu'un soutien gorge et un shorty.

Un ensemble rouge en soie et en dentelle quasi-transparent.

Sublime.

J'entends Jasper grogner et se pencher sur elle. Bella se mords la lèvre, puis elle bascule la tête en arrière, s'appuyant ainsi sur mon épaule, lorsqu'il se met à embrasser son cou.

« J'ai envie de toi, Jasper. J'ai envie de vous deux ... maintenant. »

« Supplie-moi pour ça, Bella. Demande-moi pour que tu aies ma queue dans ta chatte bien humide, pour que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu hurles. Supplies-moi pour ça ! » réclame Jasper, sa voix dure et autoritaire.

« Baise moi Jasper » dit-t-elle doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis elle lance un regard aguicheur sur son entrejambe, tout en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. « S'il te plaît Jasper. S'il te plaît baise la petite perverse que je suis !» Sa voix se casse à la fin de sa phrase, s'était son désir qui explosait. Jasper met sa main sur son ventre pour la maintenir, l'apaiser, et puis il me regarde.

« Bella... Je pense que Emmett a envie de toi aussi. »

Elle rie et se tourne doucement vers moi, puis met une main sur mon cou, m'attirant vers ses douces lèvres sucrées pour un baiser passionné.

JPOV

Emmett se lève ensuite du lit, laissant Bella assise, complètement déboussolée par ce baiser. Il se poste devant elle. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se lève vivement pour lui retirer son T-shirt et lui lance un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle découvre ses muscles. Tout en l'embrassant, elle parcoure lentement son torse du bout des doigts et s'arrête au niveau de son bas-ventre, elle déboutonne son jean et fait glisser la fermeture Eclair de sa braguette, dévoilant ainsi son membre fier se dresser. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant l'énorme érection d'Emmett contre son ventre. Elle s'agenouille au sol, prend tendrement le sexe d'Emmett entre ses mains. Elle embrasse sa verge et le lèche de haut en bas, lentement pour faire durer le plaisir tout en le regardant dans les yeux, avant de fourrer sa virilité dans sa bouche. Emmett bascule la tête en arrière et je ressens le plaisir qu'il éprouve. Je regarde ensuite Bella qui s'affaire autour du sexe d'Emmett de plus en plus vite, et elle me lance un regard plein de désir. Elle me veut aussi.

Putain, son désir est percevable dans ses yeux, ses mêmes yeux qui ME regardent alors qu'elle LE suce. Ce fut plus que je pouvais supporter. Son regard m'invite à les rejoindre. J'arrache mes vêtements. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle sourit tout en continuant la fellation. Je ressens le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent. Elle geint de plaisir et de satisfaction contre le sexe d'Emmett lorsqu'elle me voit approcher.

Elle écarte sa bouche de l'érection d'Emmett, et excite sa main autour de son énorme sexe, faisant de grand va et viens. Elle est tellement excitante. Elle s'éloigne ensuite d'Emmett, puis s'allonge sur l'immense lit. Je m'assois entre ses jambes. A quel moment avait-elle enlevé ses sous-vêtements ? Oh, qui s'y intéresse ? Je n'avais pratiquement jamais quitté ses yeux et ses mains. Je me positionne au dessus de son corps parfait et commence à l'embrasser passionnément, puis je descends le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, son ventre et je continue encore. Elle geint de plaisir lorsque mes doigts s'introduisent en elle. Elle remue les hanches aux rythmes de mes va et viens et laisse échapper une série de gémissements, de grognements et de blasphèmes. Je taquine son clitoris avec ma langue, pinçant et léchant – la savourant. Mon dieu, elle est délicieuse. Je la veux, je veux mettre ma queue en elle, si chaude et si humide, la baisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle mon nom lors de son orgasme. Elle gémit de frustration lorsque je retire mes doigts en elle. Je la retourne, elle est à présent à quatre pattes. Je prends ensuite mon sexe dans ma main et me guide vers son entrée chaude et humide. Je la pénètre, m'enfouissant au maximum en elle, gémissant de satisfaction lorsqu'elle ressent mon pénis, c'est si exquis et oh mon dieu, elle est si serrée, si chaude, si mouillée...

BPOV

C'est la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais faite. Faire l'amour avec Jasper est si bon. Son pénis est si gros, il me pénètre avec ardeur et je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à jouir, je répond à leur caresses en gémissant leur prénom. Oh, l'orgasme est si proche, ce sera le plus puissant que je n'aurais jamais eu.

Nous avions oublié Emmett. Il vient se placer en face de moi, s'allonge sur le lit, et me représente sa sublime et imposante queue et je ne peux résister à la reprendre dans ma bouche. Oh mon dieu, je sais que je peu le rendre complètement fou rien qu'avec mes lèvres et ma langue que je fais glisser sur son imposante verge, je le lèche délicatement, levant les yeux vers les siens, je sais que cela le rend carrément dingue et qu'il a du mal à se contenir. Je vibre autour de sa virilité, chaque gémissement, grognement et bourdonnement, Jasper me culbute avec toujours autant d'acharnement, grognant et respirant bruyamment tandis que ma bouche se délecte du sublime et énorme membre d'Emmett. J'enfonce son pénis au plus profond de ma bouche, faisant de grands va et viens, le léchant, le suçotant et l'aspirant, tout en caressant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux, faisant que chaque son que j'émets l'excite de plus en plus. Je tente d'introduire toute sa longueur dans ma bouche, en vain, mais il aime vraiment, vraiment ça. Je sais qu'il est proche. Je sens Jasper se mouvoir en moi de plus en plus vite et intensément, puis il se penche sur moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu aimes ça Bella ? Etre prise comme ça comme la petite garce que tu es ? Que je te baise tandis que tu suces Emmett ? Tu aimes ça huh ? Réponds-moi ! » j'acquiesce désespérément tout en continuant à m'appliquer sur ma fellation de plus en plus vite resserrant ma langue contre son sexe, et puis Emmett me stoppe, se retire de ma bouche et tient mes cheveux pendant qu'il jouit. Je sens son sperme sur mon visage, je le regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'il éjacule, lui lance un regard plein de satisfaction et de reconnaissance, puis il s'effondre sur le lit, haletant d'euphorie et de fierté. Jasper m'attire contre lui, me positionne sur ses genoux, mon dos pressé contre son torse. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle posture pour me pénétrer plus aisément, la pénétration est en effet plus intense, me faisant crier à chaque coup de butoir.

« OH OUIIIII !!! JASPER !!! »

« Oh Bella !!! » souffla-t-il à mon oreille, sa respiration est saccadée et il intensifie de plus en plus le rythme. Mon crie retentit dans toute la maison. Je suis sur le point de jouir. Comprenant que je vais avoir mon orgasme, il me positionne sur le dos, lui faisant face. « Regardes toi, avec ce sperme sur ton visage ! Tu es à bout de souffle, tu aimes quand on te baise comme ça et tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé. Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes avoir du sperme sur ton joli minois pendant qu'on te baise huh ? »

« Oh ouiiii !!! Je vais venir, Jasper, j'ai besoin de jouir... s'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas... »

JPOV

Elle n'a aucune idée à quel point elle est excitante, avec ce sperme sur son visage et me suppliant de continuer, de la faire jouir. Elle rassemble le sperme d'Emmett sur son visage et lèche ses doigts sensuellement en me regardant dans les yeux. Nom de dieu, c'est incroyablement troublant.

« Tu es sacrément bandante, Bella. C'est tout ce que tu es : une sacrée. petite. garce ! » Les trois derniers mots sont accentués par une pénétration plus vive et extrême. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien intensément, continuant mes coups de reins. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes, elles ont un goût sucré. Délicieux. Elle répond à mon baiser avec fougue, sa langue joue avec la mienne. Elle exerce une légère pression pour que le baiser soit plus intense. Je me ressaisis, je me concentre sur ce dont Bella a besoin. Je fais glisser une de mes mains sur son sublime corps, j'atteins son clitoris avec mes doigts. Elle crie de surprise si violemment que toute la ville a dû entendre, ses jambes se positionnent autour de ma taille, pour m'attirer plus profondément encore et je ressens les spasmes de son orgasme autour de mon sexe. Je ne résiste pas longtemps à cette formidable sensation étroite autour de mon sexe et je jouis dans un dernier effort. Elle s'effondre sur le lit, haletante contre mon épaule, pendant que nos tremblements se calment, haletant de plaisir et d'extase, soupirant nos prénoms mutuellement.

Si elle n'avait pas été un vampire, son visage serait rougis par l'effort, complètement trempée de sueur et totalement épuisée, mais là, tout en elle crie « Wow !!! ».

Wow ! Cette scène restera gravée dans ma mémoire pour toute l'éternité, j'y repenserai tous les jours à venir jusqu'à ce que nous recommencions. J'espère qu'Edward à d'autres amis à l'étranger.

~*~*~*

* * *

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Haa, quel coquin ce Jasper ^^ !!)

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce one-shot. J'ai encore rajouté des trucs dans ma traduction par rapport à l'originale. Comme je vous l'avais dit, la traduction a vraiment été difficile, mais je pense que je m'en suis tirée ... enfin j'espère ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi une review, je voudrais savoir si vous avez aimé ce lemon (l'histoire, la traduction...). Je l'ai relue une bonne vingtaine de fois mais j'ai peur d'avoir laissé filée quelques erreurs, donc si vous êtes plus attentive, dites moi les erreurs que j'ai fais afin de faire gaffe la prochaine fois.

PS : Au fait, je sais que les vampires ne sont jamais essoufflés ou à bout de souffle mais j'ai trouvé ça bien dans le texte donc j'ai laissé les expressions.

Si vos reviews sont positives, je vais traduire un autre one-shot, complètement différent... mais pas trop ^^ je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise mais pour ne pas passer à côté vous devriez vérifier de temps en temps mon profil (My Stories) ou me mettre en Author Alert parce que je ne ferais pas de lemon entre Jasper X Bella (je crois, en fait je sais même pas moi-même^^),(mais je me suis pas encore décidez, il y a plein de fics m'intéressent donc je verrais), en tout cas pas tout de suite mais j'en referais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Donc voilà, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous serai reconnaissante si vous me laissiez un commentaire, même un tout petit ^.^ (ou des très long, ça ne me pose aucune problème ^^.)

Si vous avez des questions à me posez, n'hésitez pas non plus.

Et pour ceux qui n'ont toujours pas lu mon autre one-shot, allez-y tout de suite ^^ . One Night. Et reviewez moi, s'il vous plaît.^^

XOXO


End file.
